warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Tigercherry's Wonderful Wreck of a Life
Tigercherry plopped down on her expensive, tawny Italian leather couch and sighed. She was so bored when sh e wasn't in a party or a club. And Stripes had disappeared from her life forever - she only saw him when she met with him to pay for the drugs he sold her. Turning on her 106 inch flat screen TV, she flipped through the HD channels and found nothing to watch. She gazed at her luxurious, large, beautiful apartment overlooking Miami beach and found she cared nothing for it. This was all her dead father's money. Her iPhone rang and she quickly snatched it up. Greybird, answered. "Yo Tigercherry, 'ollberry's having a party at the Pussy Club. Wanna come?" Tigercherry hyperventilated. "Yes, I'm coming!" she cried, fighting to keep her voice steady. She ended the call and grabbed some gloss, flinging it into her purse. Grabbing her Porsche keys, Tigercherry bolted out the door on hind legs and hit the private elevator button. It was on the floor under her. It couldn't seem to get here fast enough as she pounded on the button. Finally, with a pleasant ding, the elevator opened and Tigercherry pelted into the elevator, pushed the close button, and stamped her feet on the plush cream carpet as the annoying elevator music filled her ears. Minutes later, Tigercherry told the valet cat to get her Porsche quick. The grey-and-red sports car rolled up to the curve and Tigercherry hopped in, knowing exactly where the club was. She'd been there a hundred times. Navigating quickly through the crowded streets and cursed when a idiotic black-and-white she-cat with two kits almost damaged her car when they practically ran into the Porsche. Seeing the flashing red lights of the Pussy Club, Tigercherry parked the Porsche in the shade of a tree and didn't bother looking at the beautiful sunset as it set over the beach. She rushed into the club, pushing past other cats, and purred as it exploded with dance music. Weaving her way around beautiful she-cats holding plates of drinks, and shoving past brute biker toms, she spotted Hollyberry and Greybird in the back, sipping cosmos against the wall. A couple other friends were laughing hard. "Hey," said Tigercherry, holding a paw up in the air and ordering a dirty martini. The bartender, a small white tom, raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "So," Hollyberry said. "What's up?" The pretty cream she-cat was downing a shot of vodka, pure. Her blue eyes were huge. She wasn't used to this. Tigercherry need to teach this she-cat how to drink. Greybird smiled at Tigercherry. "Nothing much," Tigercherry drawled. "Wanna dance?" he asked. Tigercherry rolled her eyes. "Sure." she said. The bartender handed Tigercherry her martini and she wrapped her paws around it before downing it. Just then, her favorite song, Mr. Caxobeat by Alexandra Stancats came on and her took Greybird's paw in hers and leapt onto the dance floor. She shoved the glass into Hollyberry's empty paw. Tiggercherry threw her hands in the air and copied the seductive movements that Stancats, the beautiful dark eyed blonde singer had in her music videos. The crowd moved and she was left standing alone, surrounded by dozens of drunk cats who watched her with wide eyes as she shimmied on the dance floor. When the song finished, panting, Tigercherry sludged back to the bar and ripped the glass from Hollyberry's grasp, gulping it down as if it were water. She leaned against the wood counter, and slamming the glass down, yelled, "Margarita, make it quick!" The bartender tom gave her the claw and spun around, roughly dumping in the mix and shoving a glass into salt. Tigercherry rolled her eyes and laughed crazily. She felt a paw and her shoulder and turned to see Greybird. "I'll be right back," he purred. "Hollyberry's sick and she's making me bring her home since I'm not drunk... yet." He grinned wickedly and disappeared into the crowd. The hater bartender growled lowely and handed Tigercherry her drink. "By the end of the night, sweetheart, you'll owe," he smirked. Tigercherry giggled stupidly and sipped the margarita, relishing in its taste. She stumbled back onto the dance floor as the crowd surged in and danced to some new techno song. She felt paws run up and down her sides, and warm breath along her face. Tigercherry turned around to find herself in the arms of a broad, dark ginger-and-white tom. He groped Tigercherry while she laughed like a maniac (which she was). "Hey, baby. Want to spend the night?" And then he took her to bed. Category:Fanfiction Category:Nightfern's Stories Category:Tigercherry's Legacy Series